<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm by LyingReflection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880099">Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingReflection/pseuds/LyingReflection'>LyingReflection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Princess [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A storm gets Deck very..., I didn't plan this, M/M, The Domestic life of Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingReflection/pseuds/LyingReflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deckard first wakes up, the only indication of what is to come is the slight shift in the lighting. Normally it’s the golden Californian sunlight that spills into their bedroom at this time, but today that’s somewhat muted. He’s not sure what the weather report said about today’s weather, but he’s from England, he can handle a bit of overcast sky and so the phenomenon doesn’t warrant any more of his attention.</p><p>It's only later while driving Sam to school that Deck notices the dark clouds gathered over the sea and realises that a storm is coming. Too bad that Deck has a reaction to storms he doesn't really wish for Sam to witness...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Princess [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not sure where this one even came from, because I really wasn’t set to write another Shobbs fic. Especially before those essays that are still waiting are done. Procrastinating at its best… Because I wrote a text that’s over eight full pages in Word, which is three pages more than the length of that essay I have only just managed to start. I kinda fell like a failure as a student right now. Oh well, I still have a few more weeks to do my essay… And then the other one… </p><p>About this. It doesn’t have much of a plot since I didn’t even plan to write it, let alone plan it out. So it’s mostly 5000+ words of life of Deckard Shaw. Which probably won’t much surprise anyone who has read my other two fics in this fandom. I had vague idea that I wanted to write more domestic Deck with Sam at one point, but that doesn’t quite explain the other half of this… Oh, well, regardless I kinda like it and because so many of you seemed to like my take on these two, I figured I’d let you have it. Also, feedback is always much welcomed!</p><p>And a quick question, I have been wondering if I should tie these together in a series? Because while it’s not necessary to read the other two to understand the third, they are connected, if loosely, at least in my head. If you have a time to leave me a comment, feel free to address this as well, because I’m in two minds about it. </p><p>Enjoy you all fellow students, who’d rather read fics instead of textbooks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Deckard first wakes up, the only indication of what is to come is the slight shift in the lighting. Normally it’s the golden Californian sunlight that spills into their bedroom at this time, but today that’s somewhat muted. He’s not sure what the weather report said about today’s weather, but he’s from England, he can handle a bit of overcast sky and so the phenomenon doesn’t warrant any more of his attention as Deck reaches towards the alarm clock to silence it. Time to get up, he thinks, and bats away the hands trying to pull him back to their embrace.</p><p>“Off you oaf, I can’t reach the alarm,” he says, kicking back and managing to hit a shin with his heel.</p><p>“Ouch, brutal abuse first thing in the morning and after how nicely I treated you last night,” Luke complains, but also finally let’s Deck go, so he can turn off the beeping that’s quickly becoming rather annoying.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be getting sweaty somewhere else right about now?” he growls and elbows his partner none to gently, when the wandering hands return to slide over his sides again.</p><p>“I could get sweaty right here,” Luke leers. “You know what the sight of you in that silk does to me, baby.”</p><p>“I will burn your toast unless you get a move on, mister,” Deck threatens, mind already going through his mental to-do list for the day, which doesn’t have a slot for morning sex in it.</p><p>When Luke groans but starts to get up, Deck turn his head to hide the brief smirk that graces his lips. Because he <em>does</em> know very well what the sleepwear in question does for his partner, something the Samoan was all too eager to demonstrate last night. Deckard in silk never fails to make Luke treat him like the princess Luke always says he is, which often prompts him choose to wear silk for bed. That and because it just feels so <em>nice</em>. And Deck really won’t mind if Luke decides to have a repetition of yesterday, later on today as well, actually, he’s rather hoping for it, but morning sex it won’t be. Not on a school morning with a fifth grader in the house.</p><p>Deck does glance outside before he starts to make the bed. The sky’s clear enough for now. Shrugging, he lets it be and gets to work. Luke returns from the bathroom just as Deck finishes with the bed. He hasn’t yet brushed his teeth, so Deck opts to give his mint fresh partner only a gentle, close mouthed peck as they pass one another with him on his way to the bathroom and Luke to the dresser to grab his workout clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later Deck himself is freshly showered and dressed. He knocks on Sam’s door, tells her it’s time to get up and goes to the kitchen to pull out everything he needs. Then he returns to make sure she actually <em>did</em> get up and is starting to move around, before he starts to make the breakfast.</p><p>Luke pounds up the stairs from the downstairs gym when Sam is already halfway done with her breakfast. Deck passes him a glass of orange juice and a full plate, getting a kiss as thank you. When Sam goes to get dressed and Luke disappears to take a shower, he does a quick clean up, before following after Sam to make sure she brushes her teeth and to do her hair.</p><p>By the time they are starting to all be ready, they are actually on time – well on time to the point where Sam can’t find her calculator. <em>‘How many times do I have to tell you to back your back the day before Samantha, really?’ ‘But I did, I swear. I just didn’t remember we needed the calculators today until just now!’</em> When Luke finally fishes it out from behind her desk, they are five minutes late. Which, actually, is rather normal in the Hobbs’ household. Deck can easily catch up five minutes on the drive.</p><p>The entrance hall is surprisingly small when three people – one being the size of a small mountain – try to pull on their shoes and coats at the same time, but by now they have this down to an art where everyone just skilfully dodges elbows and handles stuff to one another, before they all spill out of the front door. Deck locks it behind them while Luke goes to get Sam in the car. He presses a kiss at the top of her curls, tells her to have a nice day and makes sure she fastens her seatbelt. Then he cups Decks cheek and pecks him on the lips.</p><p>“I see you when I get home.”</p><p>“Try not to break too many walls today,” Deck quips with a smile and slips behind the wheel. Luke closes the door for him, which is little ridiculous, but Deck loves it all the same, and waves at them both before turning towards his own SUV.</p><p>The sky is still mostly blue, but halfway to the school, Deckard spots the dark mass over the sea the first time. Not just rainclouds, not with how angry the shade they have taken is. Those are real storm clouds. Deck glances at Sam on the seat next to him, completely oblivious where she chatters away about what they are going to be doing at PE class today and about how she might need Deck’s help later with her math homework. He glares at the sky, cursing the whole storm in his mind. He knows it silly, to get worked over a natural phenomenon like this. He just can’t help it, knowing its effect on him. It’s stupid really, he’s sure plenty of other people feel the same about storms but he just hates the fact that this one seems to be hitting them today, when he’s all unprepared for it. When he will have to keep himself in check in front of Sam.</p><p>Deck keeps eyeing the clouds through the windscreen as he drives, fingers tapping against the wheel. They seem to be keeping where they are for now, but he doesn’t doubt that they will roll over the city later on. His fingers tap a little more quickly, like anticipating the coming storm.</p><p> </p><p>He manages to steal a spot right from under the perky nose of Susan Billings. Her bottle blonde head swivels to glare at him but he just nods back, all fake-pleasantly. Susan’s twin boys are in Sam’s class, and she has hated Deckard ever since his lemon drizzle cake kicked the ass of her carrot cake in the class’s first bake sale Deck took a part.</p><p>“Okay poppet, here we are. Have a good day,” Deck says as Sam unstraps herself. She leans forward to press a kiss to Deck’s cheek, which is his absolutely favourite part of the whole school run. Just that small gesture would be worth the whole ordeal of driving her to school even on days where Luke could have gotten in a little later in order to drop Sam off on his way. But Luke doesn’t seem to mind that Deckard drives her instead of him. And he usually has the time, and Deck really enjoys these moments in the car with Sam where he gets to hear about her day and the things she’s thinking and feeling.</p><p>“Love you!” Sam says, hopping out of the car.</p><p>“Love you too!” he calls after her, waiting long enough to watch her run to her friends and start animated conversation with them, before carefully backing out of his spot, dodging other cars and the kids running in between them.</p><p>The clouds haven’t moved by the time he gets home, but they hang perhaps a bit lower than before.</p><p> </p><p>Deck has work to do, but he’s having difficulties with his focus. He starts, ends up staring out the window, wondering if the clouds have creeped in any closer, if the storm will blow over at the sea or not. If it could arrive late enough that Sam will be in bed already. By lunch time he decides to take a break and go for a run, to work off some of the excess energy that has started to build in.</p><p>When Deck steps out, he notices that the clouds have moved closer to the city and the wind is starting to move in gusts. He ends up running double what he planned.</p><p>Back at home, sitting still feels impossible, so he does laundry, tidies up and makes a whole lasagne from the scratch to freeze in ready portions he can use on days when there’s no time for cooking. By the time he needs to go collect Sam, the work he was supposed to do hasn’t really gotten anywhere, but at least Deck himself feels a little calmer.</p><p>Sam bounces to the car holding hands with Mary-Ann McCauley. Deckard can guess where this is heated before she even reaches him, and so he gets out of the car, managing to meet Colleen McCauley’s eyes over the roof if his Aston Martin. She looks exasperatedly amused and sends him a grin. He smiles back at her. More than likely one of them will be hosting a play date today. Deck wonders how wrong it is to wish that it will be Colleen instead of him.</p><p>“Hello, ladies,” he greets. Mary-Ann giggles still as amused as ever by his accent.</p><p>“Deck!” Sam beams at him.</p><p>“And what you two might have planned for now?” Colleen asks, eyeing the girl mock sternly. They both grin at her.</p><p>“We were talking-”</p><p>“And we would really, really, <em>really</em>-”</p><p>“<em>Really</em> want to have a sleepover.”</p><p>“Could we, mom? Please, please, please!”</p><p>“Yeah, please?”</p><p>“We promise we won’t stay up too late!”</p><p>“And we will do all our homework together!”</p><p>Deckard turn to look at Colleen. The McCauley’s live next street from them, Mary-Ann is Sam’s best friend and the two do quite regularly have sleepovers. Not to mention the numerous playdates. They just don’t usually have any sleepovers during the school week. Colleen purses her lips.</p><p>“What you think?” she asks him. Deck thinks of the storm that can’t be too far off now. This is an unexpected gift for him, to have Sam spend the night at her friend’s house. And tomorrow’s Friday. They won’t start until at ten, and Colleen is a teacher herself, she will make sure they won’t stay up too late. It really would be perfect.</p><p>“I won’t mind but up to you.” They usually switch between who hosts the sleepover. The girls were at the Hobbs’s house last time, it will be Colleen’s turn now if they allow this.</p><p>“All homework?” Colleen lifts an eyebrow. Sam and Mary-Ann nod all eagerly, practically vibrating in their spot. “And no complain whatsoever when I tell you it’s time for bed?” – more nodding – “Oh well. I guess it is okay, then.”</p><p>The screeches of joy make Deck wish for earplugs and fear the time when they turn to teenagers. He’s not expert on growing girls – Hattie wasn’t by any means a typical teenager girl – but from his limited experience, teenaged girls are the loudest and likeliest to start screaming from joy as easily as from fright and pretty much any other emotion in between.</p><p>He and Colleen quickly agree on the evening, and Sam gets in the car with him, puzzling with excitement. That doesn’t really help Deck’s mood to have her so energized. It makes him feel the need to vibrate himself.</p><p>At home Sam rushes to get changed and pack a back bag for the night. Deck makes sure she has everything for the next day in her school bag, as well as clothes for tomorrow. Colleen will take her to school, and he doesn’t want to force her make any unnecessary stops because Sam forgot something vital that she cannot borrow from their house. Then he makes her a sandwich and sits at the kitchen island with her as she eats.</p><p>There’s no need to take the car when it will take less than ten minutes to walk to the McCauley’s house. Sam holds his hand as they walk. She’s getting so big, it won’t be too long now before she will refuse to do so, Deck thinks. Sometimes he wishes he could have been here since the beginning. Could have been here to see Sam learn to walk and talk and ride her bike and start school. Whenever he starts to think that, he reminds himself that he’s here now. And he won’t be leaving, not voluntarily. He might have missed nearly all of her first decade, but he will be here for things to come. High school, learning to drive, graduate, start dating – God forbid, isn’t that a terrible thought – hopefully get married, have kids.</p><p>Deckard never used to plan ahead, no reason with the job he has, but getting together with Luke, becoming a part of his life, <em>Sam’s life</em>, has changed that. Now he wants to make plans for school holidays and special occasions and future mileage points.</p><p>“It’s going to rain,” Sam remarks as they walk, head dipped back to peer up at the sky that has been quickly taken over by swirling clouds in the last hour. The air feels charged, making Deckard dense a little in anticipation.</p><p>“It will be quite a storm,” he tells her. “You won’t get scared?” He doesn’t actually know how she feels about storms since in the last year or so he has lived with them, there hasn’t been a big enough one him and Luke have been around. There have been a couple rather big ones this autumn, but they have always been away for those. Last time they were in the middle of a German forest, no storm there but a copious amount of rain without any lightning. Deckard is not in any hurry to have a replay of that experience any time soon, not even with that one tent and shared sleeping bag with his furnace of a partner to at least keep him warm. It still took him a week to feel dry afterwards.</p><p>She shakes her head firmly. “No, I don’t mind storms. Will you be scared, Deck? You will be the one all alone at home until Daddy gets off from work.”</p><p>“I will be okay,” he reassures her.</p><p>“Sure? Because you could call Daddy, I’m sure he would come home early if you asked.”</p><p>“I’m sure he would,” he agrees with a smile.</p><p>On his way home, Deck watches the sky and contemplates the advice Sam gave him. Still, he decides to wait. He doesn’t think Luke had anything too pressing going on at work, but it would be a bit silly to call him home now for no good reason whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty past four the first strikes of lightning have lit up the sky and the low rumble seems to shake the city, though the rain hasn’t started falling yet. Deck reasons that leaving a bit early as to avoid the worst of it won’t hurt Luke, and makes the call.</p><p>“Hey Princess, you missing me so terribly already you just couldn’t wait to hear my voice?”</p><p>“Yeah, Twinkle-toes. That’s exactly why I called you forty minutes before you get off work…”</p><p>“I know, you are just desperate to get me home.”</p><p>Yeah, like he has no idea… Deck takes a deep breath, hoping to keep the desperation off his voice. Another flash paints the sky white for a moment. “I was just wondering if you are about to heat home yet? The storm seems to be ready to break in good.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. Actually, I was planning to head out a bit ahead of time. Most in here have decided to call it quits early today, because the weathercast said that this will be a big one.”</p><p>“So, you heading out now, then?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. You sure you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good.” There is a brief pause. “You are not afraid of the storm, are you? Because if so, you don’t have to worry, I will come home and protect you.  You can ask Sam, I’m excellent storm protector.”</p><p>“Sam’s having a sleepover at Mary-Ann McCauley’s house. Ans she said she’s not afraid of storms.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s not anymore. Used to be when she was small. And sleepover during school night? You have gone soft.”</p><p>“Well I was actually aiming for the opposite, with her at that sleepover…”</p><p>It takes a moment before Luke evidently gets what he’s hinting at, but then he’s chuckling. “Well now, darling, how devious of you… You know what, I think I will head home right away and see if I can’t help you to achieve that goal…”</p><p>“Hmm. You do that.”</p><p>The hang up shortly after. The thunder rumbles and flashes again. Deck stands in the living room window, taking it in. His skin itches, his whole body almost vibrating. He really hopes Luke meant it when he promised to be home as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>When the key finally turns in the lock, Deck is outwardly trembling, still glued to the window. The rain is still yet to come, which seems to make the storm just that much more prominent. The air feels charged, and Deck feels wild with it.</p><p>“Honey, I’m ho-ome!” Luke calls from the door.</p><p>Deck wants to run to him, but finds himself unable to move, held captive by the display behind the windows. The force of the nature is almost overwhelming now, the lightning striking down in quick sequences.</p><p>“Deck? Princess? Where are yo- Hi there.”</p><p>Deck turn enough to take in the sight of his partner in the living room entrance. He’s taken off his boots, but his leather jacket is still on, amplifying the wideness of his bulking shoulders. There’s another flash of lighting and then Deckard is moving, practically flying across the room. Luke catches him when Deck throws his body across the last two metres and falls into Luke’s arms. Of course he does, Captain America always catches his man.</p><p>His tree trunk arms are thick and strong enough, that Deck feels small when he gets pulled tightly to Luke’s chest, until he’s held so steadily it’s almost impossible to move. Deck presses his head in the crook of Luke’s neck, breathes in the smell of him and trembles.</p><p>“Princess?” Luke’s voice is full of gentle concern. “Are you actually afraid of the storm?”</p><p>Another lightning hits, somewhere close by probably, because it feels like the whole house is shaking with the sock of it. Deck gasps, surges up to his toes and kisses Luke, hard. He’s panting by the time they separate, whole body vibrating so hard he can’t hold himself on his toes anymore.</p><p>Luke stares at him a moment, and then he smiles. “Okay so not afraid after all, then, I take it? The storm gets you exited, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Makes me fuckin’ horny,” Deck gasps, rubbing his body against Luke’s hard muscles the best he can in his hold.</p><p>There’s a delighted laughter that makes the chest Deckard is pressed against rumble. “Is that so?”</p><p>“You gonna do anything ‘bout it?” he snarls, or tries to, in reality it comes out a bit too desperate. He’s been waiting long enough, he doesn’t want to wait any longer.</p><p>The grin that stretches over Luke’s face is answer enough. Before Deck has the time to react, Luke pulls him in for another kiss. It’s hungry and possessive, his tongue inviting Deck’s mouth without asking, like it’s his God given right. Deck snarls, pushing back into the kiss. As good as it probably would feel to give in, he finds it impossible to surrender. Whenever a storm rages, Deckard is always vibrating with energy and full of fight. Today’s no different. He bits Luke’s lip, causing the man let out a hiss. The Samoan pulls back, trapping Deck more firmly in his arms so he can’t move and takes him in.</p><p>He lifts an eyebrow in question and Deck smiles up at him with too many teeth.</p><p>“So that’s how it going to be, huh, Princess?” He has a speck of blood on his lower lip, and a look on his face that says he’s not about to give in either. Good, because Deck doesn’t want him to. He grins up at him, all bared teeth and challenge in his eyes. Yes, yes. Just like this<em>. Come on,</em> <em>give me a fight</em>.</p><p>The next kiss leaves Deckard’s lips bloody as well, and he moans approvingly, letting his hands sneak under the hem of Luke’s overly tight t-shirt, nail scratching the skin above his hips. In return Luke changes his hold so he’s leaving bruises the shake of his fingers on Deck’s own hips, his biceps all down his sides with those huge hands of his, while his mouth sucks and nips the pale skin of Deckard neck, marking him up. It’s good thing that Deck likes turtlenecks.</p><p>What he doesn’t like, however, is the clear disadvantage he has, so Deck snarls again, and tugs until he manages to get Luke shrug off his leather jacket, and then there are bruises in the shape of his fingers blooming on Luke’s biceps. Of course Deckard can’t just wrap <em>his</em> hands completely around them like Luke can do with him, but he holds on the best he can, pressing down hard and leaving scratches every time Luke scrapes his teeth particularly hard over sensitive skin.</p><p>At one point one or both of them decides to move so they fall down on the sofa, which makes things a lot easier because their differences in height tends to make standing up make-out sessions bit difficult in a long run. Deck manages to both lose his shirt in the process, and land underneath his partner. Luke takes advantage of those two facts by attacking his chest next and for a moment Deck loses the will to fight him for dominance, as he moans and writhes in pleasure while skilled tongue and fingers make him get lost in the haze of pleasure.</p><p>“Luke, Luke, Luke!” he chants, arching up towards the lovely sensation.</p><p>“That’s it baby,” Luke murmurs encouragingly. “You just let go for me.”</p><p>The living room gets painted white by a flash of lightning that’s almost immediately followed by a rumble that makes the windows shake. Deck groans, and curses as the haze is cruelly pulled from him. He paws at Luke’s t-shirt, half to anchor himself, half to get more naked skin to touch. This time, however, the bigger man won’t comply, just keeps his mouth firmly attached to Deck’s chest, while one hand presses Deck’s hips more firmly onto the cushions. It wouldn’t be a problem, if the bastard didn’t use his other arm to hold his own body up just enough that Deck can’t rub against him to get the friction he really needs. He whines, pushing against the wide shoulders and jolts when another stroke of lightning hits down.</p><p>Everything feels electrified, or maybe it’s just him. He pants, trying to figure out what he wants, body and mind at cross-purposes. Finally, Deck hooks his legs around Luke’s hips and flips them before the bigger man manages to figure what he’s planning. This time it’s Luke who ends up under, falling to the floor with a surprised shout.</p><p>He doesn’t even get to start cursing before Deck – who sits himself on top of abs that feel like they’re made from steel – starts pulling his shirt off hurriedly. He wants skin. Deck grins victoriously down at Luke, but then big hands, like vices, take a hold of his hips and push until Deck’s sitting directly on top of Luke’s still clothed erection. He forgets the shirt and his triumph in a moment, moaning loudly as he grinds down. Luke groans at the motion, bucking up and for a moment they both get lost in it.</p><p>They might have finished like that, too – it’s not very glorious, but the night is young enough that if they take the edge off now, they can have their time with the second round – but then Deckard remembers what he was doing, and tugs the white cotton again. This time Luke seems to agree that more skin is good idea, because pushes himself up to a sitting position with those iron abs of his, hands still anchored on Deck’s hips, keeping him in place.</p><p>Deckard strips the shirt off him, before getting his hands onto all that naked skin. They kiss again, biting and nibbling, before Luke uses a sharp twist of a nipple to distract Deckard and then he attacks a collar bone. He bites down, hard enough to make Deck shout, before he starts really working on the mark. Deck feels himself slipping again, even as he takes a hold of Luke’s head to keep it exactly where it is and grinds down hard on the throbbing prick pressed against his arse.</p><p>Luke flips them over, until Deck is back under him, but Deck is not feeling that right now and just rolls them again. That continues on until one roll nearly makes Deckard wreck his skull open onto the coffee table. Only a hand that cups his head just in time, stops him splitting his skull open, and probably saves the direction of their evening. Luke growls, glaring at the table like it’s in fault, and lets his eyes travel over Deck, making sure he’s okay. They might like it rough like this sometimes, but this isn’t a real fight, and so nothing beyond scratches and bruises and bit of blood on bitten lips is tolerated. Hell, every time it goes like this, Luke still takes his sweet time with getting Deckard ready, which usually takes a lot longer than Deck himself feels like using with the prep work. He could take that rough too, but Luke’s adamant not to risk any real hurt whatsoever.</p><p>So, even now when he’s still half spoiling for a fight, Deck allows him to check. He even allows himself to be manhandled up to his feet when Luke growls “Come on, this isn’t working,” and hauls him up. Deck is ready for another bruising kiss, and so yelps in surprise when he’s suddenly hoisted up into Luke’s arms. He loops his hands around his partners shoulders, his legs winding around his waist automatically.</p><p>“You done with fighting now, Princess?” Luke questions him, starting to make his way towards their bedroom. The thunder is still rumbling overhead, but just as Luke steps over the threshold of their room, the skies seems to open, and with a whoosh, torrent of rain start to fall.</p><p>Deckard still feels the energy of the raging storm making his blood boil, but the urge to fight has lessened somehow. He’s just not sure if that’s enough. In the end, maybe Luke wasn’t actually looking for an answer, because he tosses Deck on the bed, ordering him to strip in that particularly commanding voice of his, which he uses when they let this whole thing play out differently. Well, Luke hasn’t exactly been hiding the fact of how he wanted to do this tonight. No fight and no delicate handling of a something precious either.</p><p>And as Deck watches Luke to get rid of his own remaining clothes, he things he could be okay with that after all. Quickly he squirms out of his own trousers just as Luke – in all his naked glory, and it really is a wonderful sight – turn back towards him.</p><p>“No underwear, you really are desperate for it,” he remarks, eyes darkening.</p><p>“You couldn’t tell?” he aimed for sarcasm, but it comes out in between pants which takes off some of the bite.</p><p>“Oh Princess, it’s no secret, I know how you just want to climb all over this big, brown, tattooed mountain <em>over and over and over again…</em>”</p><p>“Keep that up and I might just have to finish this mysel- Oof! Please.”</p><p>Luke growl, dark eyes burning as he rakes his gaze over Deckard’s body, where he lies sprawled right in the middle of the bed, to where Luke dragged him with one powerful tug of an ankle.</p><p>“You beg so pretty, Princess,” Luke murmurs, leaning down to hover over Deckard’s body, forcing his left leg to bend by the hold he still has of Deck’s ankle, until his knee almost touches his shoulder. Exposing Deck to his hungry gaze.</p><p>The Samoan leans further down, until he almost blankets Deck’s smaller body under his own.</p><p>“What did you say about finishing this alone…?” he whispers to Deck’s ear, before pressing a kiss, far gentler than any of the previous ones, against his lips. Deck whines softly into the kiss, hooking his arms over his partner’s shoulders and pulling him closer, hoping to hurry things along.</p><p>“Now now, Princess. I asked you a question…”</p><p>“Luke, please!” Deck whines, trembling again. “I can’t- I- please!” He’s not even sure what he is asking anymore, but he’s body is shaking almost violently, and his skin feels itchy and two sizes too small and he <em>need</em>s something to make it go away.</p><p>“Shh. It’s okay. I got you,” Luke reassures, before pulling back.</p><p>“No no no, what are yo-”</p><p>Luke flips him over in one quick movement, cutting his protest short. Deckard flails a bit but settles at once when big hand comes to cover his neck, pressing down a little. Making him <em>stay</em>.</p><p>“Oh,” he sighs, body going limp.</p><p>“Yeah? That’s what you needed, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Mmmh.”</p><p>Luke chuckles, using his free hand to prob Deck. “Come on darling, work with me here. That’s it. Perfect.” Together they manage to get Deck arranged so his knees are under him, the side of his face still pressed against the comforter. Arse up, face down on the bed, that one hand still covering his neck. Holding him in place. All the fight drained out of him. Just like it usually is when Luke gets him like this.</p><p>And Deck might have been wild with the storm earlier, but suddenly he feels calm. He’s still trembling with anticipation of what is to come, but it’s different from the urge to fight. <em>And oh, that’s new</em>. He’s always greeted storms with fight, and when given the opportunity, with fucking that has been close to a one, but now Luke is showing him another way. And somehow Deck thinks that this will make him feel more relaxed in the end, than any other attempt he’s done over the years to deal with the excess energy.</p><p> </p><p>The rain doesn’t seem to let out, but the worst of the storm has blown over, with only an occasional rumble of thunder still to be heard in the distance. The bedroom is pleasantly dark and Deckard, lying on their messy bed, doesn’t have the energy to even turn towards the windows to check if he can still see lighting. He’s spend, ready for rest. His body feels tender and achy and used in the best possible way and his mind is still puzzling lightly, like he hasn’t quite gotten down from his high yet.</p><p>The arm thrown over his middle is a comfortable weight that keeps him anchored. Luke is talking, his breathing puffing slightly against the nape of Deck’s neck, but his words are lost to him, not that he needs them. When Luke gets him to let go, fall into his own head like this, Deck just likes to listen the familiar rumble of his voice, feel the presence of his partner and know that he’s close by. It doesn’t matter what he says in these moments, just that he’s here while Deck drifts. His other hand pets Deck’s head gently, and if he could, he’d probably be purring right now.</p><p>“Can we spend all storm like this?” Deck slurs, eyes drooping.</p><p>“Sure we can honey,” Luke promises, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You want it, you got it.”</p><p>“Mmmh. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now, how about a nap? We got all night to ourselves and I hear that the storm is supposed to last ‘till morning.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Mmhm, yeah baby.”</p><p>“Okay,” Deck says, although it come out more of an exhale than a sound, but that doesn’t matter, because Luke just kisses him again and tightens his hold a bit. Deck’s eyes close and between one breath and another, he falls asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I made it to the point where they are both naked without being yet in the afterglow. At this rate, I might actually accidentally write a complete sex scene one day. </p><p>Oh, and Deck totally got changed before Luke got home, he didn’t walk around commando while he thought they’d had Sam in the house with them. He was very determined to just suffer his horniness until she went to bed and jump Luke’s bones only afterward. He might be a bit desperate in this, but he does have some self-control when needed.</p><p>Also, I didn’t know this before starting to write this, but some people actually seem to get horny during a thunderstorm. Something about the raw power of it. I just love watching the lightning, it’s so pretty. But I guess you can find other pretty sight to watch as well, at least if you have a naked and willing Deckard Shaw in your bed…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>